


Small Rebellion

by cap_n_port



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Gen, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port





	

It's chaos.

Pink Diamond has been shattered. By her own quartz, no less! Everyone was panicking, except for Pink Sapphire.

Pink Sapphire took this moment to pick up a green heart-shaped gem, poofed trying to protect Pink Diamond. She could see with just one look that this was Plasma. Not just any Plasma, but the one she knew. Perfect. She made sure nobody was watching, and then stored it in her gem. If anyone found out that Pink Sapphire could do something only Pearls are supposed to be able to do, well, she would be shattered.

There was a scouting ship nearby. Pink Sapphire hopped in, and took off. Goodbye, Homeworld! This was amazing! She looked at the control panel, finding the autopilot mode. She set it for a planet in a nearby galaxy. Now she could relax.

Pink Sapphire placed the Plasma gem on the floor of the ship, and sat down. Hopefully her friend would reform soon.


End file.
